Weight of the World SS book 2
by Vallyfullofemotions
Summary: The Questions that were left unanswered in Soul Searcher are answered in Weight of the World! Did Yami kill himeself/die? What happened to the Pharaoh and his crew? Did Eshebe really...Die...? FIND OUT IN BOOK TWO! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet at first, but it suddenly got louder.

"Bunny..."I opened my eyes to find a ghostly vision of Eshebe. At first, I was surprised, but then my face turned to a frown.

"You're not real...You're a figment of my imagination..." I frowned even more, and she frowned as well.

"Yami...You can use...A fraction...Of my powers..." Her voice was hard to hear, and the ghostly figure of her faded in and out during her speaking to me.

"What...? How? You're dead...Your powers...Went with you..I'm alone..." I asked, sitting up a bit, alarmed.

"You...Aren't..Alone...I still...Have my powers..." She put a vacant hand to the ankh, and I looked up at her, surprised.

"And I can use them...With this?" I held up the ankh, and she nodded.

"Some...Your...Body can only take...some..Just..Use...them..."

"Really...? I just...Can't believe it! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I went to hug the figure, but I only ended up hugging a pillow.

"Yami...I...Will create a realm...In here..." She pointed to the ankh again, and I nodded.

"I'll get to hear you and see you in there... And I'm surprised you have your powers still.."

"Later Yami...Use them..." She motioned to the ankh, and started disappearing.

"Wait-" But Eshebe was already gone, and I looked at the ankh.

"Alright...How do I use her powers...?" I pondered.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, and pretty soon, I smiled down at the ankh.

It had worked. Us putting our powers together and Ryo's original soul, had put her soul into the ankh. She had lived, and that, really turned my mood up.

But what about the others?

I sighed, unsure. We'd find that out later, right now, I had to get back to my time, my home.

But what home? We had graduated, and the dorm was being cleaned for the next years. Eshebe's room had been taken down, the magic had gone back to her. If I got in the future, where would I go?

I sighed, but decided to go into the future anyways. I had to act now, and I had a feeling staying here, wasn't the best choice.

"Okay, help me out of here Eshebe..."I sighed and summoned up her powers, feeling rejuvenated as they flowed through me, Eshebe lending me just enough to get home.

It didn't feel like I was going through a time portal, and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes while passing through it. I didn't like them very much, and this being the actually first time being in one, I decided I've read enough about them to know not to look. Going through all that time and watching most likely gave you a headache, and I needed my head pain free to figure out what to do next.

There was a moment in using her powers where it felt like her soul had bonded with mine...And before the big fight she had with the Pharaoh... That night, when she danced and what happened after...Our souls had called to each other more then they ever had before. The hum had taken over, controlling us almost completely, summoning up everything we felt for each other to the top of our minds and souls, and almost forcing us together, and well...

I couldn't say no to that, to Eshebe. I didn't fully mean for that to happen, but it did. And it was...Something I'd never forget, considering I almost lost her completely in these past few weeks, and no matter how much I was angry at her for going in directly and almost killing herself, I still loved her.

My heart raced at the feeling of oneness with her, making me ache for her more, another thing that was with the soul mate bond. My soul ached for hers, wanting this oneness, just wanting her in general. It was greater then any gravitational pull, and addition to love made it better.

Eshebe had once explained this to me, and it was natural for souls to ache for one another. Soul mates could come in different ways, love, friendship, family. But the most talked about and known was love soul mates, and it added even more to it.

Having her soul inside the millennium ankh and close to me was good for now. Her soul was with mine, and even though she wasn't here fully, it was good for now.

"Alright, welcome home...I guess." I said as I opened my eyes to Japan.

I ambled around for a bit, unsure where to go...

"I don't suppose you've rested enough for you to have fully restored your powers, have you?" I asked, looking down at the ankh.

_'My powers don't restore that easily...'_ Eshebe's voice sang in the back of my head and I smirked, laughing.

_'Could have fooled me...Me using your powers and our souls coming together was amazing...We have to do that more often...It felt just like...'_ I let her know my thoughts, and I heard her sigh.

_'Glad to know my almost death hasn't phased you too much.'_ she laughed, and I stopped, leaning on a rail and looking out to the river and the city lights gleaming off the cold almost rough waters.

_'Losing you to death brought that back...Just don't do it again.'_ I responded, and I felt a hum of sorrow wash through me. I sighed, but knew she meant well.

_'Using the bond to contact me and get your emotions across? Smart.'_ I remarked, and she laughed.

"Hey..Hey you." Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

"What." I spat, angry he'd interrupted me. Mostly just because I hated people, but this time, interruption wasn't a good thing.

"You're standing in the way. MOVE." The brute demanded and I scuffed.

"Buzz off." I shrugged him off, and he glared.

"LOOK-"

"NO. Leave me the fuck alone." I said, grabbing his collar and throwing him back a little.

"You wanna' fight bro?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Bro? HA! Sure, I want a fight." I walked over to him, and threw a left hook into the side of his jaw. He stammered back a bit but came back, trying to hit me. I scuffed again, and Eshebe spoke.

_'NEVERMIND HIM! Now is not the time to fight! You might be in the mood to, but right now, rationality must be used. We need to find a place for you to stay Bunny...'_

I sighed, but she was right.

"Look, just stay out of my way, and everything will be fine." I spat and walked down the street.

"Yeah! You better walk away!" He yelled after me and I flipped him off, walking away.

I sighed, looking around. I was in the middle of the city, no where to go, no one I knew...With no money, nothing.

_'Well, you've gotten me out of one mess...Any ideas for this one?' _I asked, and I felt a sadness wash over my own emotions. I sighed, shaking my head.

_'Not your fault...I mean...Not entirely.'_ I joked and laughed, looking around. It was weird not having her next to me, and these past few weeks I went without her were hell.

I'd almost completely given up and just let my life go. Can't explain why I didn't do it, but with the ankh around my neck, I just couldn't. Some small silly hope...That turned true. She was alive, and maybe the other two were alive as well.

But without her...Without even the indication she was alive...Was the worst.

It made me remember everything that had happened when she was alive, the memories washed over me, replaying. Each moment I held her hand, kissed her...looked at her. And especially that night...That night before she went to fight the Pharaoh...THAT was the most memorable.

_'You know, you're never going to figure out how to live if you keep thinking of the past...'_

_'That past, is what kept me going. And almost killed me. But whatever. I get it. Think now, act now.'_ I sighed, looking around...Time to put some plan into action...

_'Exactly.'_

What plans did I have? What actions could I go through with?

There was getting a job, but no place to live.

Or robbing a bank, which got me a wave of disapproval from Eshebe, even though it would get us in a money safe place.

She disagreed.

And then there was seeking out Ryo's father, even though I only looked somewhat like him.

No way Would I go begging to Ryo's father.

Which brought me back to the bank robbery-

_'NO. IF THERE'S ANY CHANCE OF ME GETTING A BODY, WE CAN'T HAVE CRIMINAL RECORDS ON YOU.'_

I sighed, and slumped down on a bench, my hot breath drifting away in the winter air. There was nothing I could do, especially considering the getting a job but no where to live would mean staying outside.

Normally my actions would be something devious and evil, something criminal, but with Eshebe not getting a body on the line of doing something devious, I couldn't risk it. I needed Eshebe more then I'd like to admit.

But that's something for later. Now, now I needed options. Options I didn't have, options that were-

"Bakura?" I quickly looked up. I knew that voice. I knew that voice well.

"Marik!"

"So, it IS you. I thought the Pharaoh killed all of you...Well, that's what he said. I'm just...Happy you're alive!" He exclaimed, laughing and pulling me into a slight hug.

I restrained myself for a minute, then hugged my friend back quickly.

"Yeah, me too..."

"So...She's dead...?" He asked, careful with his question, but it was clear he missed her too.

"Not in every sense." I shrugged, and he frowned.

"He killed her..."

"Her body." My answer earned me a confused look from Marik, and I sighed.

"Look, is there somewhere we can talk? I don't like talking out here..." I looked around, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I have my own place...I mean, I had to get one after we came back...With all my family dead, and the only person left is Odion, we kind of moved into the city. So I have options."

"Your brother. That's right." I remembered.

"Yeah, but he's rarely ever home...And moving back to Egypt. He's got to run the tomb there, while I have my options in the city here. We'll be okay though. Why? Don't you have a place?"

"Nope. The dorm was given back to the school, and I don't look anything like Ryo...Well, not enough to go to his father." I sighed, and Marik nodded.

"You can stay with me. I was just heading there anyways." He said, and pretty soon, we were sitting in his apartment living room.

"Want something to drink? A beer? Maybe a soda?" He asked from the fridge. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm alright."

He shrugged, but sat in an armchair that was next to the couch.

"So what brings you back here?"

"No where else to go..."

"I see...Honestly, I didn't know Eshebe was that much a bad ass...I mean, even though her choices got her...Somewhere she didn't plan, she took on Atem! And Zorc! Zorc's dead now, and who knows what happened to Atem! Sure, they took me back here almost exactly after the fight, but still..."

"Yeah..."

"I was actually really surprised she went for it alone..."

"She locked us in the ring." I ground my teeth, and Marik gave me a weird look.

"Why would she...? I mean...You two...Seemed...So in love...Guess she showed you then, huh?" Marik smirked and I glared.

"Because she was an idiot...It's what caused her death..." I spat, and made sure she knew exactly what I thought. She sighed in an annoyed way.

"Well...I'm sure you miss her..." He asked, unsure.

"Well, in her bodies death, somehow,-sheer will I suppose-, she came into the ankh. She's just a soul now." I said, holding up the ankh a bit for him to see. His eyes widened, and looked to me.

"Really? Can she come out?"

"No, at least, I won't let her use my body."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my body. We're working on getting her one..."

"But you don't have anywhere to stay..."

"Which is why it was pure luck we ran into you. You've got an extra room here...Can we stay here?"

"But aren't there two of you?"

"She's a spirit, a soul. She won't take up any space." I rolled my eyes and he nodded.

"Right...Well...Sure. You can stay here...I mean, until I'm ready to kick you out." He gave a sly smile, and I sighed.

"Thanks." I walked to the door Marik pointed me to, and I looked longingly at the bed.

'_I'm giving in to sleep...Night.'_ I said, passing it to Eshebe. I felt warmth wash over me, and gave a small smile.

I hadn't even closed my eyes for a few moments, and suddenly, light was shinning over my closed eyelids.

"I. JUST. Went. To. Sleep." I spat, and cursed under my breath, opening my eyes to the light.

I wasn't in the room, but instead, surrounded by warm white sand, a big bright sand in the middle of a blue vast sky, and palm trees behind me. The sound of crashing waves called my attention to the crystal clear water in front of me.

Not a flaw in sight, everything felt like paradise. Pure Paradise.

I stood up, sunglasses on the top of my head, swim trunks and the ankh, being the only things I wore.

The sun felt nice, better then the bitter weather in Japan, and being here...Was like I was home, the sense of belonging here completely filling my core.

I walked to the waves, the water just as nice and warm as I imagined it to be, and stuffed my hands in my pockets, staring out into the water. I didn't feel the need to be on alert, nothing felt wrong here, even though I had no idea where I was.

Something dark darted under the water just a few feet in front of me, and I focused on it for a minute, taking a few steps and looking down.

"Bunny." I turned to my side, and saw Eshebe sitting on a rock, white hair flowing down in a semi-curly way that seemed to match the sea foam color and white caps on the tips of the waves. Her long beautiful legs were replaced by a shiny tail that glistened with an opal appearance, a fin that seemed to be made of pure air at the end. She wore a blue cloth top that was silky, pearls and white gold jewelry dropping form her ears and neck.

"Kitty." I smiled, walking over to the rock she sat upon.

"I've been waiting for you." She laughed, and I sighed.

"You know, I've had a long day...I should be sleeping."

"You'll awake feeling rested, trust me..." She mumbled, placing her hands on my arms, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, why's that?"

"Because, this is in the ankh. The key. This is what I made for myself."

"With your powers? Didn't he take those?"

"Nope." She smiled broadly, and sighed contently.

"Hmm...Well, I'm glad your safe...I thought you had died..."She nodded, and let me go, staring out into the water.

"It can be anything I want here...It responds to me, I have...All my powers. Sure, he took his mothers and turned mine against me, but I still have all of mine...Only thing left to do is destroy all the pieces..."

"But you can't destroy it while you're here, and we need to find you a body..."

"Yeah, and we need to find Ryou and Touzoku." She sighed, and looked down at her tail.

"Although this place is nice, I can't bring them back here with me..." She added.

"I thought you had all your powers..."

"I do...I just can't call them to the ankh, they're trapped somewhere...Or in something...By Atem, and that's impossible for me to reach...We just have to stumble upon them or something..."

"You aren't sure?"

"Not at all..."She shook her head, and sighed, looking up to me.

"Well, don't worry. We'll find them. We can look tomorrow, and we have a lot of time on our hands to find a body..."

"Yeah, but for now, you should get back to sleep...I don't want you to go restless..."She smiled, and before I knew it, the beach faded to blackness.

I awoke, and yawned, sitting up in my room. It felt like I had rested well, but things weren't okay just yet. Replenished, I walked to the kitchen, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey." Marik waved, yawning from the couch. I half waved, my arm flopping back to my side.

"Yeah."

"So. I have another question."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Ryou and Touzoku?"

"Not sure. He got rid of them I guess."

"She can't be happy about that..."

"Yeah, well."

"So how are you going to get her a body?"

"I have no idea."

"Really? I mean...Can she steal someone's random body?"

"Not sure..." More alert, I sent that question to her, and she sent back an unknowing emotion.

"Well, you should try. I mean, sure, it's got to be someone attractive-"

"Look, all I'm concerned for right now, is how things are going to fall into place. I'm not sure what's going to happen...Finding a body won't be that easy..."

"Yeah it is! You're making it sound so complicated, but really, all you have to do, is lure someone into an alley, knock them out, and put the ankh around their neck. Right? Then she can kick their soul out, and bam! A body."

Maybe he was right.

"Well, if you're right, then you're helping." I smiled, and he laughed.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Hey there! Welcome back! :D**_

_**You read the story so you know...**_

_**Yami didn't die, and Apparently, Eshebe's soul is IN THE ANKH.**_

_**Time to CELEBRATE! Right?**_

_**Not really. **_

_**R&R?**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh characters (original Characters) © their creators**_

_**Alternate universe Characters and Original Characters (My OC's) © me**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked down the streets of Japan, not really saying anything, occasionally stopping to get something to eat, and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. We searched the streets, looking for a suitable mortal. Eshebe's powers would make the body immortal, but it still seemed odd that we would have to use some other body for her.

But I figured it would be worth it...Would she still look like Eshebe though? Would the mortal body go through the changes as her powers morphed and seeped into it's core?

I sighed, and looked at the target we followed.

She was a young female, peachy skin, blonde hair that went to her shoulders, about two inches shorter then me, and medium build. She wasn't exactly the image of Eshebe, but it was as close as you got here in Japan. She had to be American, or from somewhere else, and hopefully, when she was reported missing, and Eshebe's soul took over, the physical appearance would change.

Marik looked at me, nodding towards the alley she started down, and we discreetly followed her in silence. Marik came from the opposite side of the building, and I followed her directly.

"Excuse me miss, but I think you have something I want." I said darkly, a smirk on my face, she turned with an odd expression, scared and defensive.

"I think you must have me mixed up with someone else...I don't even know you."

"But you do know us, don't you?" Marik coaxed, following my lead as I took a step closer.

"You know us from those dark thoughts you don't dare to think about, those noises you can't explain, the chills you get from what lurks in the shadows, you know us..."

"And you know us well, trust me, you do. We're the worst thing that could happen to you..."

"Please, don't hurt me..."She almost squealed, backing into a wall.

"Oh please, get a backbone, you just want one thing from you." I scuffed, and she shivered.

"Wh-What do you want? Take anything, here!" She threw her purse at Marik, who dropped it on the ground.

"Your soul." I smiled, and as she looked to me, using Eshebe's powers, I sent her to the shadow realm.

The woman's body dropped to the ground as all seemingly signs of life in it faded.

I quickly took off the ankh and placed it around the woman's neck, watching as the ankh shone with a bright white light, and then fade.

The woman's eye's opened, all signs of life coming back, and her hair started growing longer, everything starting to fade to white.

She breathed, and panted, standing up, but shaking a bit.

If flickered from Eshebe's physique to the woman's, the color confused between white and normal colors.

"I...Can't...It won't...Take..."Eshebe's voice shook, fuzzing in and out like a radio station out of range, until finally the body lit on white fire, something I was too familiar with.

I quickly grabbed the ankh off the woman's neck, and dashed away from the body, pulling Marik with me.

"What's wrong? Why...Why did it light on fire?"

"Eshebe's powers. Remembers that one time they almost took over when you were over? Yeah, that's got them written all over it. We have to leave quickly. Can't be seen near her." I quickly summarized, and Marik nodded, remembering.

"Oh...Shit."

"Oh shit indeed." I said, stopping once we got to a safe distance away from the area she was in, and plopped down on a bench in a park.

"We need to get out of the public eye...If we're seen here...I'm not sure...This would be a good alibi." I mumbled ,assessing the options we had. We didn't have too many, and the best, was having an alibi.

"Wait...So, before the...The...The _car_ burst into flames, she was going to say something..." Marik emphasized, and I sighed.

"I have no clue, but not here. Later. Let's...Walk around." I said, looking around us. Everything seemed normal, we just had to play it cool.

Later, when we had spent enough time to look like we'd been there all day, we left. Marik didn't say a word until the door was shut.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT?" He yelled, eyes wide, hands in the air.

"That, was Eshebe's powers...But why would they jeopardize her getting a body? It doesn't make sense...Why would they burn it?"

"Maybe they don't want her to have a body..."

'_More then anything they do...It wasn't their fault, nor mine...It was the mortal's fault..._' Eshebe's voice rang in my mind, and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Marik asked, and I held up a finger.

'_What?_' I asked, and Eshebe sighed.

'_It wasn't their fault...The mortal couldn't take the change...Wasn't strong enough..._'

'_So you're telling me we have to find someone physically strong enough to hold your powers?_'

'_Well, I suppose...I'm not really sure what went wrong, but all I know is, she couldn't take the change._'

"You're really starting to scare me...You never zone out like this Bakura..." Marik said, waving a hand in my face.

"Shut up, I'm talking to Eshebe..."

"You can talk to her?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Only her body is gone Marik, her soul is in the ankh. I have a connection with her through it...And the bond I placed helped."

"Oh whatever! Just tell me what the hell happened back there! Those kind of things can't happen when we're around! If the Pharaoh even knew you were alive..."

"I know Marik. Now shut up!" I snapped, and he glared.

"Look, if it's just going to do that again, I'm not helping you. I don't need that kind of attention...The Pharaoh got rid of the dark side for me, unlike her!" He pointed to the ankh, and I glared.

"SHUT. UP."

"NO! Just tell me that won't happen again! Murder is the last thing I need here!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a murder!"

"Well, that's what it looks like to the cops! Look!" He pointed to the T.V, where there was a photo of the woman we had followed, but nothing leading to us, or about us.

"As far as they know, we weren't there." I scuffed, and he threw the remote at the ground.

"UNTILL A WITNESS COMES FORTH!"

'_Actually, none will...I took on the responsibility to erase any memory of you there...Once the change was started, I knew things would turn sour...That's partly why it faded in and out...the change was still being rejected, but I had time enough to split my focus in two..._' Eshebe sighed, and I smirked at Marik.

"She took care of it Marik. We weren't anywhere near there." I laughed, and he sighed, shutting the T.V off and storming down the hall.

"I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams." I laughed, menacingly. He slammed his door.

"Now. What were you saying?" I asked, in the ankh with Eshebe. She was pacing, explaining all she could.

"I'm not sure exactly why, but the body couldn't take the change, my powers tried to manifest with my soul, but it seemed...To be too much? I've no idea how else to explain such a thing...It was odd...I mean, my soul is connected with my powers...For good, but changing into another body except mine...Was...Difficult. It was like a puzzle piece that looked like it would go, but instead wouldn't fit..."

"So, what you're saying, bottom line wise, is that you couldn't take the body under your control?"

"In simpler terms without much explanation, yes. I couldn't control it. It...was too weak? Too big? Too strong? I can't tell...It just didn't work."

"Things just 'don't work' Eshebe. There has to be a reason."

"Well, I don't know that reason! It just doesn't make sense!"

"What was so different from your body then this one?"

"I'm not sure, maybe because it was _my_ body? Everyone is born with their own, switching souls is a different matter in the laws of physics."

"Isn't there a spell for that?"

"See, that's the thing...Sure, I can use my magic how ever I want in here, and even lend some to you, but as a spirit? I can't do a thing by myself to the physical world. And you can't 'borrow' that much power to be able to..."

"So we're shit out of luck..."

"Seems likely...But maybe we can try someone stronger, the mortal did feel weak...Tired."

"Should we try someone with more energy?"

"I can't imagine someone with more energy, Yami...Everyone has the same amount."

"No, I mean someone who isn't 'tired', 'worn out'. Someone who's in a good shape..."

"I think I understand what you're talking about..."She smiled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yes, someone who's always energized, and never really 'worn out'..."

"Who?"

"Children. Kid's. Youngsters. Cub's. They always have energy!"

"We are NOT putting you in a child's body. I already hate them enough, no reason to have you bite sized." I scuffed, and she gave me an unamused look.

She sighed.

"I wouldn't want to take a child's body while their soul's in that shadow realm you have...As a child...That's horrible..."

"You want little mortals running a muck? Personally, I'd think you'd have a better chance aging yourself once in a child's body, and the shadow realm will do their spirit good." I laughed, and she glared, her hair taking on an ominous look.

"Children are young, they don't know much better. You should know, you act like one." She spat, and I glared.

I grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"I am not a child. And if it gets you a body, and back here, I'd do it. I don't care a bout a brats life, I care about yours!"

"Before you even knew me, those words would have never come out of your mouth..."She observed, and I sighed, lessening my glare.

"Yes, I've changed. But the worst pain I've gone through was losing you. Before it was all about world domination, mortals in Zorc's service, and even still when Zorc was alive, something inside me gently tugged to that."

"Really? And what changed that? Why didn't you just get up and go?" She spat, picking a fight.

"A greater force, let's call it a soul mate, came along...I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want anything to do with it at first, but ever so quickly it took me under. I though I stayed with you because you had the power to bring him back, or at least the power you promised you'd had, stayed because you could bring me what I truly wanted. I wanted mortals dead, the part of me that was like him wanted the world to be under my rule. My ruthless, my merciless, my powerful dictation to be the one and only thing I cared about.."

"Then you should have just gone for it! You should have got in my way! You should have seen what would have happened!" She scuffed. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but we were both angry, almost yelling at each other.

"I couldn't. Whenever I was in doubt you actually had the power, I contemplated leaving, but then I saw you, that gravity you had with me...the pull that was the greater force, pulled me in. I was no longer Zorc's. I belonged to no one. But your soul...Was power...So I guessed that was what I first was attracted to you..Power. And you, from what I had witnessed were powerful. Instead of Zorc, you could take the world, and maybe I could be powerful..."

"Oh, so this is about power, huh?" Acid poured from her mouth as our surroundings turned black, a thunderstorm rolling closer to use with every moment.

"NO! I thought it was! BUT THEN I SAW WHY!"

"WHY WHAT?" She screamed back, and I laughed, the wind blowing through us.

"Why you dragged me under yous spell! You're soul! The ancient times I studied with that witch came back to my mind! She told me of soul mates...Silly and overused concept, but true. And real...And I had it right in front of me."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something instead of making me hate you?"

"I couldn't! Saying something would have meant I had a weakness! Would have given you the idea that I was okay with it all!"

"You weren't? Well, you're just wonderful!" She screamed as lightning struck behind her.

"No! Not at first! A weakness meant I could be taken down, meant I had something to lose! And yet once you wore yourself out at the tournaments, I worried. For the first time, I worried about another person. Then I found myself wondering if it was the same for you, that pull to my soul, the worrying. And when you said you didn't love me..." I wondered off, and she fell silent, realization covering her face, the sky slowly going calm.

"Wh...What...?"She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"You never said you loved me...Until you realized you never actually said it out loud. I tried to get your attention, tried to make you see without being direct."

"It came off as lust." She scuffed, and I shrugged.

"I didn't know anything more. I was rough with you, and you were spiky around me. We were two people who would never admit to the other how we felt."  
>"Until you made me!"<p>

"Curiosity killed the cat." I shrugged.

"But satisfaction brought it back..."She mumbled, looking down.

"Exactly...You admitted it, and at first, I was skeptical...But seeing as you were more focused on getting your powers back, and I was one helpful option to get the pieces, I took what I got. And that's when it started overwhelming me...Your voice, your touch, your soul calling to mine as if it owned me...But when you said you hated me...I took it as a cue to back off. It took me to an even more insane state. Being away from your soul, with no real control over anything..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me...? I mean, yes, near the end, I started realizing I loved you, but why didn't you just say something? Things could have been better..."

"I wasn't sure how, and like I told you, I was still debating between world domination and you. I wasn't fully intent on letting you just go and change my original plans, but you did anyways..."

"What matters now is that you and I are together...Our past has helped us become who we are-" Eshebe spoke softly, but I cut her off.

"Alright, I get it. Let's just stop this meaningless fight and figure out the issue we have now."

"Right."She nodded, and I let her go, sitting down on a blanket in the sand.

"So...We have to find someone on steroids so you can take their body."

"Not someone on steroids...Those don't make you physically strong...At least not for good. But we need someone who can withstand my power...Someone..."

"Who works out at a gym? What kind of strong are we looking for?"

"I...Don't know...Give me a few hours or something to think back to when I had a body. It might be easier to remember how it was and exactly why my body could harbor them..."

"Alright, well, I'll be going then. You know how to get to me if you have an answer." I sighed, and started walking to where she placed the door for me to come and go. She grabbed my hand, and smiled;

"Thank you. For everything. Especially for being here with me...For taking care of me..I know...I know things-"

"Don't. Alright? Live in the moment, the present. Focus on what we need to focus on now. Okay? I'll see you later..."I bent my head to kiss her, but she moved.

"No, please let me say this...Things weren't going well after my body was destroyed, I knew they weren't. But what I went through...Wasn't anything I'd like to go through again. I was a lost soul, and only through the bond did I know any of you were alive...It pained me, going through the 'wondering soul' state, while I knew I had left you all behind..."She said, tears starting to fall.

"Later. You don't need this right now. Don't cry..."I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back gently.

"You're right...I'll get back to you later on the body issue..."

"You know how to reach me, I'll see you later." I left without another word, and went back to the real world.

Marik was sitting in the living room, and when I walked in, we shared a quick glance, and the air grew tense between us.

"Marik."

"Bakura." He spat right back, the acidic levels the same.

"I'm going out."

"Don't get mugged. You know, with those two scary men perusing the streets and all."

"If anything, I might just go searching for them." I said, slamming the door behind me.

I walked the cold streets of Japan, my black jacket around me, my breath nothing but steam in front of me.

What was I to do? Follow someone else again? I couldn't pick just anyone off the streets...

I sighed, but waited at a cafe near a gym until some woman came out alone.

While tracking her down, I had a lot to keep me busy, a lot to think about.

Like how much I was angry at Marik right now. His behavior made me wonder if he held the Pharaoh above me and Eshebe, and if he was going to sell us out about being alive.

Wouldn't be the first time he stabbed someone in the back. He double crossed the Pharaoh, what made me any different? Eshebe had crossed him in a way, so what did he owe her?

He owed he nothing more then a cold, dark, bloody knife in the back.

So why was he helping us?

I shrugged it off as the woman walked by the alley I was camped out in.

"Ouch...Ma'am...Please...Help me..."I mumbled, pretending to be hurt. She stopped, peering into the darkness I lurked in, and I waved a hand, pretending that hurt and dropping it back to my side, coughing. She quickly hurried over, in work out clothing and tennis shoes, yoga mat in hand.

"Oh my, are you alright? What happened?" She asked, bending down to observe my 'wounds'.

"I was mugged..."I said, pretending to cough again.

"Mugged...?But you don't-" She started but I quickly grabbed her around the neck and smiled.

"Gotcha." She looked at me with wide eyes, and I laughed, sending her soul to the shadow realm and placing the ankh around her neck.

The body turned white, but then lightening struck it, turning it to dust, leaving the ankh, clean and unharmed.

I sighed in anger, and picked the ankh up, walking away quickly.

Eshebe sighed, and sent a confused and sad emotion across the bond. I nodded in agreement.

'_Again. It happened again. What the hell?_'

_'I'm not sure what it is Yami...Their bodies are just...Not strong enough..?_'

'_She came out a gym, she was fit, she was a perfect physically strong mortal for the job! What, do we need to try a man?_'

There was silence, and I sighed.

_'IF, and only IF, you can turn a man into you, as a woman, will I track one down._'

'_It's worth a try..._'

'_Can you still turn the body into a woman's?_'

'_I believe so, if it can withstand my powers, they'll transform it into me...I feel bad for these people...When I get my powers back, I'm making them bodies for their souls..._'

'_These people don't matter Eshebe, you do. They are just simple pawns in our plan. Meaningless iron ore in the search for diamonds_.' _((Minecraft reference and joke for the win!))_

'_Well, they're still people..They've done nothing to me, they shouldn't be thrown away for nothing..._'

'_And not any number of their lives could ever equal yours...You're more important, and once your on this earth, and have a body, you can do what you wish with their souls, but until then, we throw away souls for your sake._'

Nothing came back, but she knew I was right, I could feel it. She just didn't want to admit it.

'_Should I track one down now?_'

_'If you're up for it. Men don't usually fall for the 'help me' act, so I've no idea how you're going to lure any man to you._'

'_I can still use your powers right?_'

'_Well...Not exactly... I mean, I need all my powers to be fully there to be able to transform a body...And so I know if it can hold all of my powers..._'

'_Wonderful._'

'_Sorry, Bunny. But you're strong enough to fight off a man...Considering you're the strongest man I know_.' I laughed at her comment, but sighed. I'd have to fight a man off, and if I was going to...

'_This better work._' I sighed, and walked along until I thought I found someone suitable. Not too long after deciding that I indeed would go and give it a try, I found someone who looked suitable physically.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you. You look like you could really rumble with someone...Would you like to join my fight club?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Sure, just wait until you see my skills!" He smiled broadly, his ego taking a good stroke as he followed me into an abandoned building.

'_Did you already erase my presence there?_' I asked Eshebe, and felt a reassurance wash over me, and that her powers had restored easily. I smirked, quickly turning and throwing a punch to the guys face.

He fell with one hit. His soul wasn't attached much to his body either, so it was almost too easy.

I put the ankh around his neck like the other bodies, but this time, nothing happened, it didn't even try to change, the body just...Disappeared into dust, the ankh sitting on top of it.

"Wonderful." I spat, picking up the ankh in my fists, and exiting the building.

'_Okay, my powers told me why that one didn't work..._' Eshebe sighed, and sounded really upset.

_'Why?'_

_'Some thing about the body I had...I was born with my powers and therefore it was made from them..."_

_'Well, can't they make the body again? Once they actually get the frame for one or something?'_

_'Well, there's more...'_

_'What? You have to be 'born' again?_' I scuffed, but she sighed.

'_No...They body...Has to be pure. My powers, my magic, are pure. It only makes sense that the shell my soul is kept in should be pure as well...It's not that they're not strong enough...'_

'_Well, they aren't_.'

_'But it's that they aren't pure enough..._'

_**Authors note:**_

_**WELL! It's been a while, hasn't it?**_

_**Yeah, yeah it has.**_

_**But it's been some nice solitude, I must admit, just me...And some serious writers block and stress, but I think this turned out...Productive. I'm back in the game, somewhat, and here's another, long ass chapter! :D**_

_**Read and Review **_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh characters (From original series not the AU.C's) © their creators**_

_**Everything else, Eshebe, alternate universe © ME**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed, and went home. It was quiet, but I could hear the T.V in Marik's room on.

Who was pure?

'_Could we try a priest?_' I asked Eshebe, but she sent an uneasy feeling.

'_I'm not sure...I mean...Sure, they may seem pure on the outside, but you can't tell how they are internally, or read their thoughts...Back in my time, no doubt you knew that any Holy man was pure without question, but these days, people...Have changed. They have darker secrets then anyone could imagine..._'

I sighed even deeper, and went to the kitchen, cracking open a beer.

"Oh, so you are back..." Marik came out, leaning on the wall in the kitchen.

"Yup." I said, taking a big gulp of the beer.

"I figured it's no use trying to stop you from doing whatever it is what you're set on doing, in any case. Especially this case...Have you found anything else out about finding her a body?"

"Well.." I stopped, and although Eshebe was disapproving of the beer, I felt it was okay to tell Marik.

"Yeah. We did. Her powers can only be accepted by a pure body, one that previously hosted a pure soul..."

"Oh...Well, these day's, that's not even a child. We're shit out of luck..."Marik looked down, thinking.

I didn't say anything, and took another swig of the beer, just as Marik's head snapped up.

"I know! What about a Robot?"

"A robot?" I asked, confused. Had he been drinking in his room?

"Yeah! A ...A...Uh...A Persomcom! I was looking up robots earlier, and apparently they've come out with a whole big phenomena with Persomcom's! They're these robots that look like humans, and are amazing!"

"Well, wonderful. How much are they?" I asked, sarcastic. Something like that had to be expensive.

"Well, it's something I sure as hell don't have...Or nothing near what you would have."

"So how do we get one?"

"Well. There is this super genius kid named Minoru Kokubunji, and he's a pro at them. Makes them from scratch. Maybe if we came up with a little money, he could help us?"

"Someone who's a pro wouldn't want to help us by giving us a cheap deal." I spat, but Marik seemed hopeful.

"Maybe. Half the price? Besides, it'd be pure, wouldn't it? In technical ways, at least."

I sighed, and Eshebe urged me to at least try it.

"Sure. We'll see him tomorrow...And pray he's a nice guy." I sighed, putting the finished can of beer in the sink and slinking off to bed.

_**Authors note: Yeah, I know it's short, but give me a break, I've been busy. **_

_**Anyways, yeah, you read the chapter, you know what happened. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it, don't forget to R&R! **_

_**Eshebe, this alternate universe and AU.C's © me.**_

_**Original Yu-Gi-Oh characters, the ones my AU.C's were based off of, and the series © their creators**_


End file.
